


【萨莫】糖

by cholera1212



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholera1212/pseuds/cholera1212
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【萨莫】糖

所有人都知道，萨列里喜欢糖。

且不论宫宴上做得精致的糖霜裱花，连下人们都知道，呈给萨列里大人的甜品里该放入的糖和定量是不一样的。他们一年的工资或许都抵不上这一袋子白花花雪一样的糖，那一层一层地搅进蛋白霜里，直到发腻，直到发苦，黄油芝士酸奶枫浆，甜腻的味觉是不可缺少的一部分，放饼干的盘子不能空下来，牛奶要加入蜂蜜才能入口，巧克力加上奶油，不同甜味之间排列组合就是新的品种，甜味就像性爱一样让人上瘾。

他严于律己，勤奋近乎苛刻，只有对于甜食却像从喉咙里伸出来的渴望，他无法戒断。可暴食是罪，他无数次充满悔恨愧疚的鞭笞自己，甜味从舌尖开始弥漫，这罪恶上帝眼中暴露无遗，糖的颗粒却沿着血行在大脑皮层分泌着愉悦的痛快，他的主看着他，而他却在学生面前偷吃着任由仆人不言而喻准备好的甜食。

萨列里怀着不为人知的侥幸心理，在衣服上擦掉白色的颗粒。主会宽恕他的，这只是一个小小的癖病，是一块墨迹，领口上指甲盖般的油渍，不显眼的伤口，一个不和谐的音符，他把一生都献给的上帝，在前往音乐的朝圣路途上，这一点根本不足为道。

他取下那颗巧克力的时候，当然也是这么想的。

背后的嘈杂惊扰了他，让萨列里回过头去。

没有人知道，连萨列里都没有发现，这一场宫宴，他甚至连一块蛋糕都没有入口。

莫扎特，变成萨列里新的糖。

食髓知味，沁入骨髓。

他一次一次翻阅着那些神赐的音符，他不肯错过他任何一场演奏，那样强烈的感情在他心头发酵，让他快丧失了自我。

不，不止是嫉妒，不止是恨意。这样的词语太单薄，根本无法说明这样的汹涌的洪水。

萨列里坐在二楼，看着指挥席上意气风发的莫扎特，他的笑容仿佛太阳一样璨目，如果他从没获得如今的地位，他宁愿成为莫扎特的助手，只是纯粹为他记录那些曲谱，都让人感到无限的荣光。可他不能，他被戏弄的人生，被神抛弃的努力，他的指甲抠进木席，细小的木芒插进指缝，疼痛像糖分一样汩动。

不，不止是愤怒，不止是不甘。他比谁都要了解这个人，他是多么的努力，沿着岩石嶙峋的山崖，爬上了云端。可是这个人，这个人生来便被赐予了一切，他所有的努力仅仅是像需要一个见证者一样可悲。可他了解他，通过音乐，他窥视着神迹，窥视着这个人的内心，越是挖掘，越是赞叹膜拜到让人流泪，越是明白一生都难以企及的悲哀，越是憎恶这样不公平的命运，越是想亲手毁掉这个神迹。

亲手毁掉上帝的造物，这样放肆的由破坏欲带来的愉悦，越是珍稀，越是有价值，破坏欲这个怪物才越是嚼得开心愉快，仅仅是想一想那样的瞬间，他都兴奋的忍不住浮出笑意。

像是感应到了他的视线，莫扎特侧过脸来，在指挥的空档，还有余力朝他夹了夹眼睛。

那样的想法像是突然被舒芙蕾一样的绵泡柔化，胸口缠起奶油泡一样的尖端丝连，这一瞬间萨列里什么想法都没有了，只剩下剧场里的女高音在心脏上一下一下锤动着面团。

可是下一秒，下一秒的怒火却更加燃烧起来，被击垮的骄傲和往日的幽魂，和这一刻无法忽视的柔软在身体遍野撕扯着，仿佛引来的地狱之火，无休无止的烧炙着他的灵魂，屈辱，这屈辱却不是由莫扎特带来的，而是自己分裂的精神对往日经验的摒弃，他该怎么办，他能拿他怎么办。

萨列里像阴魂一样消失在门外，他无法直视他的眼睛，他要毁掉他，却不能忍受看着他，他把自己揉碎，尊严道义都嚼成玻璃渣吞下，活成阴暗的蟑螂，他无法忍受这个莫扎特还存在的世界，他无法应对，手足无措，仿佛暴露在空气里皮肤还皱着的新生儿，莫扎特必须死，除了这个想法以外他什么也没有考虑，什么也不敢考虑。

他期盼着他的死亡，同时期盼着他的反抗，期盼着他的崩溃，同时也期盼着他拮抗着苦难孕育更多宏大的篇章，他希望他不曾被他打败，无论他多么的打压也漂亮的站在世人之前，放肆的笑着，可那样他打压的意义何在，他所做的一切为了什么，破坏欲得不到满足，胸口的空洞越陷越大。

但他确实憔悴了。

领口不对称的内陷，排扣少了光面，奇形怪状的假发消失在当铺，不显老的笑颜变得灰败，变得青紫。

萨列里坐在一样的特席，看着莫扎特指挥都变得有气无力，太阳灼伤过他的眼球，然后堕进海域。即使是可笑的闹剧，一分不少的音符仿佛绚烂的晚霞，在太阳之后席卷着这片云土。萨列里攥紧止不住为旋律跳动兴奋的心脏，他不能承认，他绝不伏法，这罪是莫扎特赐予的枷锁，在他不注意的时候，癖病已入膏肓，墨迹浸透纸张，伤口破溃流脓，音符铺成嘈杂紊乱的交响，在耳边不停的发出刺耳的喊声。

——承认吧。

变故却在此时突生，太阳坠入悬崖，萨列里惊慌的伸手去扶，他竟忘了自己身在二楼，在钢琴前晕倒的音乐家，关进笼子的光，无时无刻不在期盼死亡如乌鸦降临在他的身上，萨列里却在这个时刻乱了阵脚，他的手脚失了控制，他跌跌撞撞的跑下来，簧管的转音在脚底催促，绅士礼仪也顾不上的大喊出声，快点，再快些。

他怀抱着沃尔夫冈，他不愿意喊他的姓，他怕说出口这一切都会变得真实，他的手尖颤抖得像被关进疗养院电击的羊角风，他怀抱着他的毕生追求妒恨的目标，他像普通人一样柔软，充满红酒木桶纤维的气味，他的太阳，体温过高的说着胡话，像随地可见的醉汉，天才却放纵、自负却滑稽、才华横溢却荒诞无稽，这一切在这个时候都不复存在，他只是普通地皱着眉头嘴唇蠕动攥紧了萨列里的衣摆。

——承认吧。

“萨列里……您怎么在这。”他认出了他，并喊了他的名字，萨列里安抚地摸上他乱糟糟的头发，“嘘嘘——”他低下头亲吻了他的额间，不清醒的沃尔夫冈给予了他勇气，意识像迷雾笼罩横亘他们之间，不真实的感觉让他做出这些不合理的动作。甜味就是在这样的瞬间攫住他的悬雍垂，像起调的长笛生锈的铁盒一般的声音，上瘾的飘忽感把石板路都变成云端，他一深一浅地把他搬到床上，沃尔夫冈比他想象中的要轻了许多。悔恨在这一秒加入了演奏，强度增加节奏加快，降b的男低音撕开他的判断，停下，停下！你们这些从地狱里爬上来的魔鬼！

——承认吧，萨列里。

他嫌恶自己的站起身，拂袖朝着门口准备大步离开，却被横亘伸出的手抓住了手腕。

别离开我。

沃尔夫冈蜷缩的像个小孩，他在发冷，他本该是被人众星捧月，永远的酒宴的主角，人们簇拥在他周围，用爱怜的眼神看他放肆地用音乐嘲弄着当代所有作曲家，而不是在这里，嘴唇干裂，虚汗连连。

这当然全都拜他所赐。

你对我太好了，真的。

沃尔夫冈的眼神里充满了卑微的感谢，卑微，不，这样的感情不该出现在他的身上，愧疚感摄住他的喉咙让他快要窒息，萨列里努力的让笑容看上去不太僵硬。“你该休息了，莫扎特。”这样的称呼说出口，把他拉回到这龌龊绝望的现实，在这个世界上，对他而言只有莫扎特和萨列里，没有沃尔夫冈和安东尼奥。

不，不，我还有工作没有完成，还有一首曲子。你不会走的吧，你能陪着我到我睡过去吗，求你了。

我不会离开你的。

萨列里有什么资格说不呢，他没有面对莫扎特的技巧，他把蜡烛放在了床头坐在床边，低头抵上他的额头试探着他的体温。莫扎特的呼出的热气在他嘴边化开，萨列里不自然的直直挺起身，周身黑暗披在他身后，他的喉头滚动。他想起那场玩笑似的舞会，尖声笑着的莫扎特被要求的惩罚，“对就是那个人，去亲吻他！”上流靡费，哄笑的贵族蒙着眼把玫瑰指向他，无礼的要求，这简直是侮辱。他举着面具，却一步没有动。

“亲吻！亲吻！亲吻！”莫扎特张扬着手臂，仿佛振翅的天鹅，他举着酒杯转着圈走到他面前，他的嘴唇不过到他骄傲扬起的前颈，于是他单手搂上他的脖子，踮着脚，大胆的像个妓女，堵住了他的嘴唇。“还不够！再热一点！”萨列里低着头，他能看到他假发的边缘露出粉软的耳尖，他从不近女色，也不知接吻可以如此激烈，竟会用上舌头，他也不知嘴唇会如此柔软，联动着眼睛自然阖上，那柔软就直接挨上了心脏。

——承认吧。

萨列里回过神，莫扎特的鼻尖相抵，他吻上了他的唇。这只是个安抚作用的吻，他挣扎着，绝不伏罪，绝不投诚，莫扎特的嘴唇干裂，让他忍不住濡湿那些刀片一样的细皮，贪婪，暴食，成瘾，便一发不可收拾。

他会下地狱，被永世不灭的地狱之火把骨头烧碎又烧活，萨列里的亲吻落在莫扎特的脖间，他的里衣被汗水浸湿，他知道贵族不放在表面的勾当，他不近女色，他侍奉上帝，他会下地狱，被永世不灭的地狱之火把骨头烧碎又烧活。可他现在满身心的都是快乐，是真正的糖，在大脑皮层跳跃，他该如何自处，他该对这快要溢出来的快乐怎么办，他不过是庸人，他怎么能免俗被性欲支配，可这性欲的来源却是面前这个人，他的愤怒，他的痛恨，他的火已经烧了起来，已经被滚烫的马铁洞穿胸口，他还怕地狱吗。

莫扎特半眯的睁开眼，他有些糊涂了，他也许堕进了梦里，梦里没有伦理纲常拘束，梦里没有俗世繁务缠身，不需要金币，只有快乐，只有愉悦，他黏上萨列里的手，笑得迷糊却甜醉，是谁都不重要，他从来都不会被这样绊住天性，他呼出甜腻的鼻音，身体火热，手掌却是冰凉，衣料摩挲跌落，接吻气息交媾，四肢交缠，剩下什么思维念头想法理性全都是多余，这愉快有至高无上的意义，这样的意义不同于人造的主义教条，它根植在人的神经里，水到渠成，顺理成章。

萨列里握上莫扎特的阴茎，他的手有些颤抖，汗液覆着前列腺液已经分不清楚哪些是哪些，那个光芒万丈的莫扎特，那个荒谬小丑般的莫扎特，那个随手谱写神迹的莫扎特，像个普通人一样产生着性欲，挺着欲望被他来回套弄着。他终于爬上云端，把那高高在上的神扯下灰尘漫布的人间，他含住他的阴茎，舌头无师自通地卷裹眼口吮吸，他仔细又谨慎，连做爱也每一个细节都兼顾的服务。身下的人痉挛一般射在他嘴里，他躲避不及，被溅射了满脸。这便是精液，带着腥气的体液，贵族的口耳相传的欢乐之事，除了精液还缺了一个承载体。

萨列里沿着黏液探进后穴，肠壁应激的收缩着，呼吸和呻吟溢出人口，他的好奇心不适宜地盘旋，在后穴里搅动着，显然反应比刚才完全不一样的颤抖。他的心脏紊乱了频率，手掌握住自己的阴茎，却半天进不去入口，吸腹提肌抬高大腿再来一次。

不要离开。

他猛然抬起头，声音却不是由莫扎特之口发出的，莫扎特抓着被单，睫毛上挂了露水，他忙着呻吟，自顾不暇，那这声音从何而来？萨列里狠狠的冲进他的体内，被吸附的阴茎落空像陷入温暖的天堂，电流四处乱窜，这声音再次响起，一次一次，在耳边循环往复，如同心跳一样张弛着涌动着，它解开他内心所有感情的封印，卷起的旋风无处发泄，只有不停地捣弄着身下的人，把他的喘息都撞得支离破碎，把他的身子都揉进自己心里，把他的骨头捏碎镶在眼珠里每一刻都刺痛，把他溶解进性欲的体液输进血管一周一周的走。

哦，莫扎特，哦，莫扎特。

他想起剧院里人们的掌声狂欢，飞吻着帽子喊着他的名字，带着虔诚的敬意，顶礼膜拜，他怀着一样的心情，喊着他的名字，进出响起淫靡的水声且当是狂欢，在谢幕的空档，深深的射在他的身体里面。

四周寂若无声，黑暗披在灯烛背面。 

清理完一切，萨列里坐在床边，床的周围散落着的都是未完的手稿，萨列里当然没有忍住捡起来，蜡烛摇晃微弱，他快速的扫视着乐谱。莫扎特似乎睡着了，那些音符围绕着他发出微弱的光，仿佛腐化的土壤渗出晶莹的元素，那是物质的本源，自造物主出获得的天分。那些音乐从他颅内迸发涌出，把他的灵魂分裂重组，那些情感，无论如何都无法用言语描述的复杂之情，就这样自然而然的从眼眶涌出，萨列里剧烈的呼吸着，手上的乐谱随之滑下。

——承认吧，你爱上了莫扎特。

——人爱上太阳不是理所当然的吗。

原谅我，原谅我……

他亲吻着莫扎特垂下的手背，哭得无声无息。


End file.
